Patients
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: This is just a remake of how Alucard and Seras meet. Baby Seras! Summary sucks, but the story is better. R
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Alucard walked along slowly through the woods leading to an old church. His human master Sir Integra Hellsing had sent him to kill a vampire masquerading as a priest. The fake priest had created ghouls out of the entire village and the two police divisions that the foolish humans had sent in to take care of things before deciding to call in the professionals.

In the master vampire's opinion the one he'd been sent to kill was a disgrace to their race, he had always gotten joy from killing; however, there was just something much more potent about the feelings and level of satisfaction he derived from riding his race of all the embarrassments.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The disgrace of a vampire had been easy enough to deal with, but as Alucard began the walk back to where his master waited for him his demon began to stir, and though it was quite a great distance away the scent of another vampire reached him.

_My Master I can sense another vampire._ He called to Integra through their mental link, _he seems to have already killed many this evening._

_Have you dealt with the problem at hand?_ Integra demanded.

_Mission complete._ Alucard replied.

_Go and deal with this other one then._ Integra sighed in annoyance.

With his trademark maniacal grin on his face Alucard opened a portal to reach his destination faster. Something had awoken his demon, something that was worth his time, hopefully it was more than just another easy kill.

"This is a perfect night." He purred in amusement.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this new story.**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

She couldn't deny that the creature that had broken into her home was a vampire, that fact had been made quite apparent when he'd grabbed her husband and sucked him dry. She knew that there wasn't any way that she would make it through this, but she was much more concerned with what lay behind the door she was guarding.

_Seras...this soulless monster will not touch you!_ Were her final thoughts as she too was made into a meal.

* * *

There was only one soul left for him to suck the life out of it sounded like an infant.

"The commotion must have woken it up." The vampire chuckled.

The voluptuous blonde woman had been foolishly guarding the door wasting her life in the process. Slowly he entered the pink and white nursery with wicked intentions. He'd never drained a baby before, but surely blood belonging to such an innocent creature would be the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

"Only a pathetic waste of a vampire such as yourself would even entertain such thoughts." Alucard said materializing next to the infant's basonett.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?"The younger male demanded.

He looked like some teenage punk; Alucard estimating him to be no more than a few months old at the most four.

"I am the one who will be ending your life this evening." Alucard told him his grin returning.

The infant's wails grew louder as the the frightened punk vampire brought out a gun and shot frantically at the still grinning elder vampire. Realizing that his shooting was doing absolutely nothing, the vampire started bargaining for his life even going as far as to make the infant a peace offering; however, Alucard was not in the mood for such things and ended his life quickly.

"Arrogant filth..."Alucard snarled in disgust.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Alucard leaned over the basonett scowl still in place since his anger had yet to completely recede.

The baby girl had short golden colored hair that fell to the top of her ears, her face was adorable even all red and scrunched up n anger. Baby's didn't have minds that were organized enough to be read, but it wasn't difficult for Alucard to tell that the girl in the purple onesie(?) was angry about being woken up.

"I am sorry that we disturbed your sleep little one." He chuckled as she began to swing her little fists in the air.

The blanket she was wrapped in said Seras.

"Is your name Seras little one?" He asked picking her up.

Seras immediately stopped crying and studied the vampire with curious vibrant blue eyes, Alucard's crimson eyes studied her carefully awaiting her reaction to him, though he was still aware of his master entering the room and the clean up crew removing the bodies. He knew that Integra and Walter were watching him just as closely as he was watching Seras.

The silence of the room was broken by a fit of giggles from Seras as she smiled brightly and wrapped her tiny little fingers around one of his larger ones.

It seems that she approves of you Alucard." Walter chuckled.

"This complicates things..." Integra sighed. In all the years that Hellsing had been around this situation had never once happened.

"I wish to keep her Master." Alucard said shocking the Hellsing head and the butler.

"You can't possibly think that I would allow you to turn an inf-..." Integra began her rant only to be cut off by her vampire.

"Seras shall remain human until she is an adult and chooses for herself." Alucard said, "for now I wish to take her as my ward."

Integra's eye twitched in annoyance. She didn't have much patience for children and was dead set against the idea, but on the other hand...

"Explain yourself servant." She commanded.

"The same unknown force that compelled me to believe that something amazing was waiting for me within these walls forbids me to abandon her." Alucard said, "I know not what this feeling is at the moment, but I never ignore such strong pulls."

"What?" Integra asked.

"I think this will be a good learning experience." Walter chimed in. "Not to mention a ray of light in our otherwise gloomy occupation."

"Clearly I have been bested..." Integra sighed, "the infant is your responsibility Servant." She said turning and leaving the room.

"Take a bag of things and return to the manor." Walter told him, "I'll be sure to handle everything else."

"Thank you old friend." Alucard said as Seras got a hold on his long hair, she didn't pull on it as most babies would, no she appeared to be studying it like it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen.

"You are quite interesting." He chuckled creating a portal directly to his room.

* * *

**AN: Seras will be developing the way my brother and I did growing up. I hope you all enjoy the update.**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Seras had spent the day sleeping in Alucard's coffin nestled against his side like a little kitten, he'd been sure to leave it open just enough to allow her to breathe. While the vampire had remained asleep the entire day his demon had acted of it's own accord and handled caring for her if she woke needing to be changed or put back to sleep. Walter had also been busy in Alucard's chambers and had used his own amazingly productive talents to turn a back corner of the room to a lovely nursery that was meant for a girl and fit to Alucard's personal taste (red and black), the butler had even included a rather large square rug for Seras to play and exercise on.

* * *

When Alucard awoke that night there was his usual blood bag and a freshly made bottle for Seras. Carefully he removed himself from his coffin so as not to wake her, and drank his blood, Though it seemed that Seras had sensed his absence anyway and woke up.

She didn't cry as most infants in her current position would. Seras simply lie there and waited for him to come to her and pick her up, it was almost as though she could feel his presence still in the room. She was passing the time by trying to push herself up on her hands and knees.

Alucard watched in amusement.

It seemed she wasn't getting the results that she wanted if the whines and grunts of frustration she was making were any indication.

The flash from a camera brought him out of his musings as he turned to see Integra standing next to him with an instant camera.

"What are you doing Master?" He asked watching as she carefully placed the picture into a very thick photo album.

"Walter found Seras's baby book, it only seems appropriate to continue it." Integra replied as though she were discussing business.

"Did Walter find anything else?" The master vampire asked. He'd seen all of her toys and things that her parents had got her in her nursery,and was curious as too what else he'd decided to keep.

"According to her birth certificate she's five months old." Integra said, "everything else was place into storage for her use when she's older and wants answers."

"Hmmmm..." Alucard hummed as he picked Seras up and fed the irritated baby her bottle.

"Was she any trouble while you were sleeping?" Integra asked, she still wasn't very comfortable with having a baby among them, but it was obvious that he was attached and she didn't want to know what would happen if she took Seras away from him.

"My demon is very attentive to Seras and her needs he spent the entire day hovering over her and manipulating my shadows while I slept." He explained.

Tomorrow while you are sleeping I will be taking Seras out on a few errands with me." Integra said and left the room before he could respond to her.

* * *

Seras, like most babies spent the majority of her time sleeping, and when she was awake she chewed on her toys kept trying to sit up so that she could crawl around. Her favorite thing was to sit on Alucard's lap so she could look around without trouble, she also liked standing on his lap and bouncing, and when he would toss her up in the air, and playing with Baskervile. She didn't cry when she needed to be changed or struggle when Alucard changed her clothes. Nope, little Seras was one amusing, adorably mysterious child.

* * *

**AN:Another update. I hope you all enjoy.**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Integra's errands had been quite simple where someone of her political standing was concerned, but very time consuming.

First on her list was to go and see the lawyer that worked for Seras's father.

"Will she be under your care?" The gentlemen lawyer asked.

"Not personally, she will be the ward of a man by the name of Alucard; he is backed by Hellsing family and the queen." Integra explained.

Integra was beginning to suspect that the queen favored Alucard...or was attracted to him with how special she treated him. She hadn't even hesitated to give her support of him keeping the child.

"Why is he not here himself?" The elderly man demanded, he couldn't argue with the royal documentation but he wasn't going to make things easy. The Victoria's were his meal ticket.

"Because I will be the one handling any and all legal matters until she comes of age." Integra said, "your embezzling stops here and if every last bit of money isn't accounted for by the end of next month you will no longer be among us." She added so he knew she was completely aware of what had been going on.

"H-H-her inheritance will b-be accessible w-when she turns eighteen." He stammered.

"Very good, don't forget what I said." The blonde woman said walking out of the room with Seras.

* * *

The next stop the two made was to a small shop for Infants and children. Walter hadn't gotten any of Seras's clothing since it was all old and some of it too small for her, so Integra had decided to purchase the girl a new wardrobe. The Hellsing heir was so disappointed that she had been reduced to dress shopping. A daunting task since she herself hadn't worn anything but suits since becoming the head of her family...unless it was time for one of her parties.

_I must be doing something right...that or she finds the fact that I have no idea how to care for a child amusing._ Integra thought as Seras for the twelfth time that day looked at her curiously then giggled.

"Well...you are king of cute." Integra forced herself to admit, "perhaps Walter was onto something when he said that you would be good for us." She continued allowing Seras to play with one of her fingers.

"I wounder how being raised by Alucard will effect you in the long run..."

* * *

Seras was still very much awake and full of energy, she looked overjoyed to see him, and for some reason the thought that this particular girl was happy to see him brought him great pleasure.

"What shall we do tonight little one?" Alucard asked grinning at her.

Seras it seemed wished to spend the evening tiring herself out trying to crawl. Still Alucard was amused by her determination, the task that she was setting out to do was quite simple and she could hold herself up on all fours just fine as long as she didn't try to move.

"You're more persistent than people older than you by centuries." He mused picking her up off the rug when she fell flat again.

Walter entered Alucard's chamber with a nice warm bottle of formula for Seras.

"How is Miss. Seras tonight?" The butler asked.

"She succeeded in sitting up, but she still can't crawl...it seems to be frustrating her." Alucard chuckled, "However I'm sure that with her determination that she'll have it down within the next few days." He added sitting down on his throne to feed her.

"I do believe that she has grown on Sir Integra." Walter told him.  
"Seras has managed to do the impossible you say?" Alucard said amused.

"Don't forget to burp and change her before you put her to bed." The ex-vampire hunter called over his shoulder as he left to take Integra her tea.

"Of course." Alucard replied as he watched his ward hungrily suck down the contents of the bottle. "Slow down little one." He chuckled.

Alucard burped her once after she'd finished half of the bottle, the other half he saved for when she would wake up in the morning hungry and in need of a diaper change.

_How exactly do you know how to do all of this servant?_ Integra asked using the mental link when she noticed Seras starting to dose off as he rocked her

_I have witnessed mothers doing these things, and I have been around children before master._ He replied.

_Have you ever had kids?_ Integra asked.

_Never wanted one._ He replied truthfully.

_Well you're a natural at paternal care._ She thought in amusement.

Alucard didn't respond to that, he was too preoccupied with tucking in a yawning Seras into her crib.

"Pleasant dreams tonight little one." He said caressing a puppy cheek with his fingers.

* * *

**AN:Another update. I hope you all enjoy. Seras will be older in the next chapter, we're almost done with the cute stuff.**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Conversations through the link**_

* * *

*******Three Months Later*******

* * *

Seras had indeed grown on Integra as well as the soldiers under Hellsing's employ.

Once the girl had mastered the art of crawling she'd started escaping from Alucard's room and Integra's office. Seras was quite the curious little thing, but Alucard's vampire abilities made it easy to keep tabs on her whenever she managed to get away from whoever was watching her.

"Where is Seras?" Integra asked.

Walter was supposed to be watching the child since Alucard was out on a mission. "I turned my back for just a second and she was gone…." Walter said.

"Keep looking….hopefully we'll find her before she can get into any trouble." Integra sighed, she was slightly worried since this was the first time Seras had ever gone missing while Alucard was gone.

_Hopefully she will refrain from getting into any trouble before we find her or before Alucard returns. _Walter thought he and Integra going off in different directions.

* * *

Ferguson had caught Seras just before she could enter the shooting range.

"Now, now. That is no place for you." He told her carrying her back in the direction of the manor. "How did you manage to sneak outside anyway?" He asked.

Seras just looked up at him and smiled innocently.

No one, not even Alucard knew how she always seemed to get outside. One of the soldiers had even joked once that being raised by Alucard was causing her to pick up some of her abilities. It had been meant as a joke, but the master vampire had still ended up spending fifteen minutes convincing everyone who'd heard it that it was not possible for something like that to happen.

Seras's secrets it seemed would remain just that until she was older and her mind wasn't a jumbled mess and her guardian could clearly read everything that passed through her head.

* * *

Alucard returned from his mission to the sight of the entire residence looking for something. Reading the mind of his master he was able to deduce that Seras had gone missing once again.

"She is with Ferguson…." Alucard told them.

Everyone froze.

"He caught her trying to enter the shooting range again, and he's been walking her through the garden to keep her out of trouble." Alucard continued.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and went back to what they had been doing before the search.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alucard didn't waste any time going to retrieve Seras. Once he had her he went to his master's office to give his mission report.

"There's nothing else tonight so you're free for the time being." Integra said lighting a cigar.

"Thank you master." The vampire said making a portal to his room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once in his room he went over to Seras's area he sat down with her on his rug to resume teaching her things. At the moment he was working on her speech and standing on her own. Seras was a very fast learner, which pleased the vampire king greatly. Alucard was certain that she would grow up to be very bright and exceptional, and with him as her guardian he would probably be the most brilliant human in existence.

"You'll make an excellent vampire and queen should you except my offer when you come of age." He told her, his thoughts drifting to her future by his side.

Seras tugged on Alucard's sleeve and pouted up at him her brilliant blue eyes conveying her annoyance. She always got annoyed when he didn't give her his complete attention, really he spoiled her.

"Yes, little one I am very much aware of your presence." He chuckled placing her in highchair just as Walter entered the room with his blood pack, and a bottle and bowl of baby food for Seras.

"Now, now Ms. Seras pouting isn't very lady like." Walter scolded teasingly as she looked over her food with disgust.

Seras pointed at Alucard who was sipping from his blood pack.

"No, blood is only for vampires, you need to eat people food." Walter said, big mistake. No one ever told Seras Victoria 'no' she always got what she wanted.

"She's going to cry now…." Alucard said.

And right on cue Seras's eyes began to water and her bottom lip quivered. Walter like everyone else (except Sir Integra), was wrapped around the girl's finger; and the threat of her tears weighed heavily on the old butler's heart.

"Eat your dinner Ms. Seras, and I promise I'll bring you something good when you're done." Walter said, "I know you don't like the baby food but I can't give you anything else until you have more than two and a half teeth."

Yes, she had started teething a month and a half ago, but it wasn't a very stressful time since Alucard made it so that she didn't feel any of the pain.

Seras complied with Walter's request only because she was going to get something out of it, and Walter made the best treats. Alucard picked up the spoon and began feeding her, a grin spreading across his face. He still couldn't read her thoughts but her emotions were very clear, and he could tell that she was becoming determined to do something else.

"You have to be the single most interesting human I've ever met." He chuckled feeding her another mouthful.

Seras's treat was her favorite. A vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting and half of a strawberry on top. Walter only gave them to her when she learned something new, or had been exceptionally well behaved while Alucard was gone, it was very rare that she was ever just given one.

"When do you suppose she'll start speaking?" Walter asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was just pretending not to know how to talk." Alucard said.

"What about walking?" Walter continued the conversation.

"I'd say another month give or take a few weeks." The vampire shrugged.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day was spent with everyone being confused as to why Seras was sitting on the floor of Integra's office with a mirror, the girl was studying the inside of her mouth and going 'Ahhhhhhh'.

"What is that child up to now servant?" Integra demanded to intrigued to be annoyed by the noise.

"Walter said she was only getting baby food until she grew more teeth…." Alucard said, "looks like she's trying to force them to grow with no more than sheer will power."

"Oh….." Integra said.

"I don't have the heart to tell her that it won't work." He said.

"I believe it would only make her more determined." His master said, "Seras does not like to be underestimated."

"Let her have her fun then." Alucard chuckled.

"In any case I have another mission for you," Integra said changing the subject.

* * *

********A Month & A Half Later********

* * *

Seras stood by the front door taping her little foot impatiently. Alucard wasn't back form his mission yet and she really wanted to ask him about something she'd seen on TV.

"Young ladies should be more patient." Walter chuckled bringing the bottle of juice she'd requested.  
"Thank you." She said, that phrase being one of the few she could say without a problem.

Seras's vocabulary was limited but she was progressing towards full sentences.

"What are you doing Seras?" Integra asked, it was almost the girl's bed time and she'd been looking all over for her.

"Alucard." Seras said.

'Alucard' had been her first word, her second was 'cake' closely followed by 'juice'. No one needed to ask what she meant, she quite obviously needed to speak with her guardian about something.

"He just informed me that he is on his way back," Integra told her. "But you are supposed to be in bed now."

Seras ignored the woman's last statement and went back to staring at the door with impatient yet hopeful eyes.

"I don't think you're going to get her to budge." Walter chuckled.

"Why is it such a chore to put children to bed?" Integra grumbled picking Seras up and carrying the struggling girl down to her bed. "Seras this isn't going to keep going on every night." She sighed.

"No!" Seras whined, "no,no,no, NO!"

Her little tantrum was being displayed in front of the wrong person. Integra never caved.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alucard returned to an annoyed Integra, who was taking an equally annoyed Seras back down to bed for the third time and an amused Walter.

"Did she climb out of her crib again?" The vampire asked.  
"She's been trying to stay awake to tell you something." Walter told him.  
"What is little one?" Alucard asked taking the tired child in his arms.

"I go..." Seras said struggling to find the words to convey her request.

"You wish to go where?" Alucard asked.

"Scool!" Seras announced pronouncing the word wrong, but they understood her still.

"You want to go to school?" Integra asked for clarification.

Seras nodded allowing her eyes too finally droop closed and a yawn to pass through her lips, she snuggled into her guardian's chest giving into sleep since she'd delivered her message.

"She wants to go to school." Integra said again.  
"That's what she said." Alucard nodded.

"She's not old enough, she has to be at least four." Integra said. She was proud of Seras for wanting something like that and disappointed that she couldn't fulfill the request.

"It's never to early to start enriching children." Walter said, "we are all very intelligent individuals, we can teach her until she is old enough."

"She might enjoy that." Alucard said, "Seras is a bright and ambitious child, she is most likely craving more mental stimulation."

"She has already accomplished what most children are still struggling to grasp at this age." Walter said.

"It would seem that I am once again outvoted." Sir Integra said, "but the best enrichment does happen at home..."

"Then its settled...Seras will begin home schooling." Alucard said placing Seras in her crib and tucking her in.

"I shall go and get things ready." Walter said cheerfully, he had enjoyed teach Integra when she was young and was happy to do it again with Seras.

* * *

**AN: I know it's been a month since my last update but I'm doing a Happy Holidays thing and posting 1-3 chapters for several of my stories as a gift to the fans, so I wanted to post them all at once after all of the editing is done. I hope this is all to your liking, thanks for all of the support. R&R please.**

**This was almost 2,000 words yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Conversations through the link**_

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

* * *

A seven year old Seras exited the school building and walked towards the waiting car. Sir Integra, Walter, and Alucard would be very proud of all of the grades she was bringing home; perhaps they would even be proud enough to plan something fun to go for the long weekend. Then again Alucard was constantly showering her with praise. Seras often heard the soldiers talking about some sort of bond that she and the vampire king shared. She had some idea what they were talking about; Seras was attached to Alucard, she hated being away from him, which was why Sir Integra had given her a beautifully furnished room in the basement. It was right next to his so she wouldn't get scared, and so she would quit arguing at bed time. If Alucard had missions on weekends she insisted on accompanying him. Seras spent her time in the hotels, other times he would allow her to watch as he rid the world of freak vampires and their ghouls.

Now Seras was taking shooting lessons, because Sir Integra was not about to allow her to be hurt. She was a pretty good shot for a seven year old.

"Hey Seras!"

Seras paused as she was getting into the car. She turned and saw Matthew standing behind her smiling, he was a boy from her class who was constantly trying to get her attention. It was something she found quite annoying.

"Yes Matthew?" She asked being polite.

"What will you be doing for the break?" He asked grinning.

"Most likely traveling." Seras shrugged.

"You always travel when there's no school." He frowned clearly not happy with her reply.

"I enjoy traveling." She told him not feeling the slightest bit guilty.

"Well, if you don't then here," He said giving her a small blue envelope. "Its an invitation to my birthday."

"Thank you." She smiled warmly, "if I don't return in time I'll get you something cool from wherever I go."

"Okay!" He grinned running off to his own waiting car.

Seras would feel kind of bad if she missed his birthday again, no matter how much the boy annoyed her he was still one of her closest friends the other being a quiet girl by the name of Grace.

"Shall we go Ms. Seras?" The driver asked opening the back door for her.

"Yes." She replied getting in and buckling up.

* * *

"Is something the matter servant?" Integra asked when Alucard appeared in her office. It wasn't like him to be awake during the day unless he absolutely needed to be.

"Seras is on her way up here to show you something she did in school." Alucard explained, "her excitement was too great to ignore."

"Perhaps her teacher decided to give them their grades back today." Walter suggested.  
"That woman has problems…." Integra grumbled.

Seras's teacher gave the children about four graded assignments a day, and a test or quiz every morning as soon as the bell rung. She would keep the grades a secret and then give everything back on a random day of her choosing. Poor Seras was always worry over if she'd done good or not.

"She just doesn't care for children." Alucard said he'd gotten to meet the woman during parent teacher night as did Walter and Integra, and he'd learned a lot form a single glance into her mind.

"Well a fine career she chose." Integra said sarcastically right before Seras burst into the room.

* * *

"Perfect scores on everything." Integra said looking over Seras's grades.

"Very good Seras." Alucard said ruffling her hair, "what would you like as a reward?"

Seras was about to say that she wanted to go with him on his next mission, but stopped pulling the party invitation from her bag and giving it to him.

Alucard opened the envelope and quickly read over it silently. "According to this one of us will need to accompany you." The vampire said.

"What is it?" Integra asked.  
"One of her classmates has invited her to attend his birthday party at the park on Sunday." Alucard explained.

"Let me see." Integra said taking the invitation.

Seras held her breath waiting for their answer.

"I can take her." Integra said after looking over the times.

"Then you may go." Alucard grinned looking down at Seras.

Seras bounced in place excitedly.

"I'll take you out gift shopping tomorrow." Alucard said before vanishing.

"Come Seras I'll give you an extra big piece of cake." Walter said leading her out of the room.

* * *

Seras's first party…..well, she'd attended small portions of Integra's balls during the holidays, but this one would be fun. There would be people her own age and games.

"I wounder what it will be like?" She questioned aloud as Alucard sat behind her on her bed brushing her hair.

Brushing her hair before bed had become a nightly ritual, and on occasion she'd been allowed to brush his long raven hair.

"It will be different from the parties that you've attended….it would be wise not to wear a dress." Alucard said tuning into her thoughts. There was never a dull moment within the mind of his young ward, mostly because she had a habit of spontaneously bouncing from thought to thought.

"This will be the first time I interact with any of my classmates outside of school." She murmured.

"Are you afraid?" The vampire asked.

Seras as always failed to note that he was teasing her and defensively puffed up with pride.

"Ha! I fear nothing! Least of all a bunch of children hyped up on cake." She announced proudly.

"Of course you don't." Alucard said both proud and amused.  
"But what should I get him as a present." Seras asked.

She was suddenly worried. She didn't want to get something that he didn't like, but she had no idea what kind of things interested Matthew.

"I can find out for you." Alucard said.

"Thanks." Seras sighed in relief.

Alucard chuckled at the fact he'd managed to stop the oncoming panic attack; Seras was famous for having stress induced panic attacks, and they were always over such trivial things. The doctor had said that it may have something to do with her nerves, but he was pretty sure that she'd grow out of it.

"Of course my draculina." Alucard smiled softly at her. "You already know I'd do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy."

_No matter how trivial the matter_. He added silently.

Seras nodded happily. She loved it when Alucard smiled mostly because she was the only one whoever got to see him do so. Everyone else got his maniacal grin or a smirk.

"Alright let's get you into bed now." He said.

As per their ritual she quickly placed a kiss on his cheek and crawled under her covers. Alucard tucked her blankets around her and learned over, he kissed her on her forehead, nose, and both cheeks.

"Sleep well my dark princess." He said before turning out her light and leaving.

* * *

"Walter will you be accompanying Seras and i?" Integra asked as she sipped her tea.

"I suppose it would be nice to get out for the afternoon." Walter said. Though he was mostly going to help Integra keep her sanity around all the children, and gossiping mothers.

"Thank you Walter." Integra said not at all blind to his intentions.

"Of course sir." Walter smiled.

* * *

"Uhmmm, yes how might I help you?" A pretty brunet woman asked looking up at her guest in confusion. she was greatly confused as to why a tall man in a red coat, hat and orange glasses was visiting her home so late at night. he looked like a criminal, pure evil really.

"Are you young Matthew's mother?" Alucard asked politely. Normally he would have shown some kind of amusement and grinned maniacally at the frightened woman, but he was here on important business for his sweet little Seras it was not the appropriate time to be amused.

"I am..." She replied narrowing her eyes completely ready to defend her son if necessary.

"He invited my ward Seras to his birthday party, and she's freaking out because she had no idea what to purchase for him." Alucard explained, "I would have simply phone but I didn't know where to fin your number."

"Matthew speaks of Seras quite often." The woman said.

"Yes well, she doesn't have many friends aside from he and a young girl, and this is the first time she will attend." He told her, "she panics easily."

"Oh the poor dear." The woman said. She quickly disappeared inside and came back with a sheet of paper. "This is his birthday list anything not crossed off is something that has not already been bought."

"Thank you." Alucard told her bowing a bit and turning to leave, "a pleasant evening to you."

* * *

Alucard had stayed awake once morning came and took Seras shopping, allowing her to purchase two things from the list. It was very rare that he spent the daylight hours with Seras, but he enjoyed how happy it made her no matter how tired he was.

"You should get some sleep."Seras told him when they arrived back at the estate.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.

Seras nodded smiling sweetly, Walter could help her with wrapping Matthew's presents while she had lunch.

As if sensing that he was needed the butler suddenly appeared. "Are you ready for lunch Seras?" He asked.

"Yes Walter. Will you help me wrap these?" She asked.

Seeing that all would be fine Alucard left via portal, and Seras followed Walter to the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: Seras attends a private school by the way. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter, my hands now hurt, lol. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Conversations through the link**_

* * *

On the day of the party Seras wore a cute pair of pink shorts and a matching t-shirt, on her feet shed had on pink sock and a cute new pair of 'Hello Kitty' sneakers.

"I don't remember this outfit being a part of your wardrobe." Sir Integra said.

"Alucard said he didn't want one of my dresses getting messed up at the park." Seras replied, personally she liked her new clothes more than the dresses and skirts that she normally had to wear.

"He makes a valid point, there are bound to be games." Integra said.  
"Games?" Seras asked the nerves from the night before returning.

"Don't worry Miss. Seras everything will be fine and you'll have a wonderful time with your friends." Walter said.

"I guess..." Seras replied.

Integra had thought this time would come. Seras only ever spent time with other children when she was at school, it had crossed her mind a few times to try and convince her to have play dates and invite her friends over after school. The child only had two friends, and spent most of her time making her own fun, or playing with Alucard.

_I still haven't figured out what it is they do when they go out to play._ Integra thought.

* * *

With Seras gone Alucard did what he normally did when he couldn't sleep. He remembered his favorite moments spent with Seras.

**-Flashback-**

_They were in Integra's office; Alucard was helping an eight month old Seras keep her balance. A month ago she'd managed to say his name. Her first word...even if she had been talking in her sleep. And that morning she'd almost perfected standing on her own but still had problems keeping her balance._

_Integra glanced up from her paperwork long enough to give Seras an encouraging smile; then went back to looking over mission reports. _

_"Juice!" Seras said. Her questions and demands coming out as one word commands._

_"Alright little one." Alucard said making sure she wasn't going to fall over before he disappeared._

_Seras pouted clearly not okay with the vampire's sudden departure. "Alucard go?" She asked the two remaining adults._

_"He went to the kitchen." Walter replied._

_Seras nodded, waited a brief moment, then to the surprise of Walter and Integra she turned and walked right out of the room on shaky legs._

_"She can walk...she did just walk right?" Integra said making sure that she wasn't just seeing things.  
"Not even you learned things this fast." Walter said.  
"I don't think I was as determined as Seras," the Hellsing said._

_They were silent for a little while Integra working until she suddenly stopped. "There are about twenty stairs between here and the kitchen!" She said hurrying out of the room with Walter._

_Seras didn't try to walk down the stairs mostly because she was smart enough on her own to know that she could fall, and if she got hurt Alucard would go into another rage. She didn't know what a rage was, but that's what Sir Integra had called it. Alucard had just looked mad in her opinion. Instead of walking she got on all fours and climbed down feet first. She was all the way down and trying to stand herself back up when Walter and Integra had caught up to her; and she was walking to grinning Alucard by the time the two had reached the bottom._

_"Told you she'd be walking soon." Alucard chuckled giving Seras her favorite sippycup._

**-End Flashback-**

Alucard on that day had realized just how independent his future little draculina was. He'd gotten a clear unyielding view of her mind that night and had come to see just how intelligent Seras was, he'd always know she was smart, but not as smart as she really was. He hadn't realized how brave and resourceful she was.

_She's going to make a very fine vampiress. _He thought smirking. There was no doubt in his mind that Seras would do his bloodline proud.

* * *

The party wasn't as intimidating as Seras had thought it would be; aside from the part where everyone had stared at her when she arrived with Integra Hellsing and a butler.

Matthew was very happy that she had decided to come to the party.

The whole experience by far was okay, she had a decent time and all; but Seras had much more fun and exciting things going on in her life. Stuff that none of these kids could ever in a million years handle.

_**A little bored are we my draculina?**_Alucard chuckled into her mind.

**_Very..._**Seras mentally sighed, _**this stuff is for babies.** _

_**They are children my dear, not as advanced as you. **_Alucard continued to chuckle.

_**I have much more fun when we play games.** _Seras told him.

"Seras?" Sir Integra said as Walter placed a slice of the birthday cake in front of the girl.

"Yes Sir?" Seras asked.

"You wont be making this a yearly thing will you?" The Hellsing heir was more annoyed by the pointless babbling of the mothers than she was the children.

"No, this is not happening ever again." Seras said letting her own annoyance seep into her tone.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you." Walter said.

* * *

Alucard was using Seras's mind to study the birthday boy, and he wasn't at all pleased by what he could see.

_The child seems to have a crush on my little Seras._

Nothing to really worry about while they were still so young, but it would be problematic if the child still felt that way when they got older. Thankfully Seras found pretty much every aspect of the boy to be more than annoying; like he was the kid brother she should have tried harder to get rid of.

_But will those feeling come to change?_ He silently questioned, _and if not for this boy then for another one?_

Alucard was both amused and angry at the same time at the thought of any kind of competition for Seras's love in the future. He would win of course since he was far better than any mortal, and Seras already seemed quite attached to him.

_Perhaps I am worrying over nothing._

* * *

"I'm never going to another classmate's party again." Seras said when they returned to the manor.  
"That's fine." Integra said.

Walter just shook his head as Alucard appeared chuckling darkly.

"Would you care to join me on an outing Seras?" The vampire asked, "there will be plenty of ghouls to shoot."

"Finally something fun!" The child cheered.

"Be careful..." Integra sighed. She absolutely hated thee idea of Seras shooting guns and going out to battle, but every time she tried to ban her from going Seras would end up sneaking out and going anyway.

"Don't worry." Seras said running off to her room to change clothes and get her weapons.

* * *

**AN: The rest of Seras's early moments will happen as flashbacks if there is any specific one any of you wish to see just let me know in the review or send me a message, and I'll include it in the oncoming chapters. Seras uses two silver specially made hand guns.**

**The story of her first steps is how my brother started walking. It is also the story of my first word though mine was 'daddy', I also spoke that way for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Conversations through the link**_

* * *

Seras was getting much better at shooting ghouls, she never got very many head shots in but shooting them in the heart was pretty easy. And if they got too close (about three feet) Baskerville would take care of them if Alucard was too take care of them if Alucard was too busy dealing with the vampire, or in a different area.

On this occasion though the vampire had wound up coming to Seras. The attractive blonde seemed to be looking for a companion of his, and not finding this other vampire had made him go insane and kill everyone.

"Who's Mic?" Seras asked aloud sure that maybe she was just hearing him wrong, but she didn't want to make sense of some soon to be dead vampire's insane rambblings.

Baskerville doggy shrugged in response to her question before he tensed in anticipation for an attack. The vampire was heavily armed, and Seras was in the line of fire.

Seras had never taken on a vampire before, but if she killed him Alucard would be so proud of her. So she took aim and was just about to pull the trigger when….

* * *

"You hurt my familiar…." Alucard said looking at the madly grinning Father Anderson.

The crazy priest was looming over a frightened yet defiant Seras, she still had her gun perfectly aimed at his head despite her fear, she wasn't even trembling.

"And it seems you would attempt to kill a defenseless little girl." The master vampire continued.

Alucard chuckled when Seras scoffed at his remark about her being defenseless, but her glare and her gun never left the man trying to kill her. But he'd managed to accomplish what he wanted, his goal had been to get the attention off of Seras and he had. Now all Alucard had to do was get her out of the building and deal with this new target.

"The girl's loyalties lie with demons and harlots, to forfeit her life would be of no consequence." Anderson said.

"Bloody bastard." Seras grumbled just loud enough for them both to hear.  
"You will go and wait for me outside Seras." Alucard said.

She wanted to argue, she was clearly going to argue; then thought better of it. She had never been able to disobey Alucard. Baskerville had healed enough to get up and dragged Seras away by her sleeve.

"She looks so cute in her little uniform." Alucard mused allowed.

Her uniform was a pair of black combat boots, a short black much like the one she wore to school, and a short sleeve white button down blouse. Over that she wore a crimson colored floor length overcoat much like the one Alucard wears, and tied on her head was a crimson colored hair ribbon, because she had decided that if she was going to be killing things she was going to look damn cute doing it.

Alucard raised his gun as soon as his adorably feisty ward was gone.

* * *

"I almost shot that vampire….but the stupid priest ruined it." Seras pouted her arms crossed as they walked back to Hellsing from the airport.

"You were very brave my Draculina." Alucard told her. "Perhaps I should begin training you to kill vampires now."

"Why couldn't I stay and help with Father Anderson?" She asked, she had wanted to shoot the man on principal…he'd hurt Baskerville and invaded her personal space he deserved for her to shoot him.

"He's special Seras." Alucard said, a phrase he only ever used when he wanted a fight all to himself.  
"I really wanted to hurt him…." She growled one of many habits she had picked up from her guardian.

"Maybe one day you'll get your very own enemy." Alucard chuckled.

* * *

**AN: The last update before the new year I'll be ringing it in with a lot of editing, lol.**


End file.
